Sketchbook
"Green is not a creative color." ''-Sketchbook'' Sketchbook is the main antagonist and hand rod character from the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. It teaches the puppets about creativity. The sketchbook also made two appearances in the second Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, and appeared again in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. Sketchbook is voiced by the series co-creator, Becky Sloan. Its fanmade name is commonly known as Paige [1] [2] [3], though fans also refer to it as "Nancy". [4] [5] [6] Appearance They are a sketchbook with multiple pages. The main page is white with black lines for eyebrows and a mouth and two round eyes. During different scenes, Sketchbook's appearance changes as a new page is turned over. This includes multicolored hair, a page with a light bulb, a pages with a brain and the word time (with the "i" replaced with a clock), a page with leaves and sticks, a page with a realistic heart and a page depicting rain. Personality Sketchbook likes to be creative, however, they don't want anyone to be creative with their own ideas. For example, when Yellow Guy suggests painting a picture of a clown, they pour oil over the painting and responds with "Whoa there friend, you might need to slow down," followed by a pause before it changes the topic. Later, when Yellow Guy says that green is his favorite color, Sketchbook's response is "Green is not a creative color" as they place a black "X" over the word. Villainous Acts *Got mad when Red Guy stated that using their hair to express themselves sounds "really boring". *Didn't allow the puppets to be creative in their own way. *Poured ink on Yellow Guy's clown picture. *Indirectly caused the puppets to go insane and/or possibly hallucinate. Appearances Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME - Cameo HELP #2 - Cameo Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 ''- Cameo'' Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 - by Oats box Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Gallery latest.png|Sketchbook with a lightbulb page Prt 320x212 1346859553.jpg|Sketchbook pointing at its hair with its pencil CloudsGroup.png|Sketcbook telling the puppets to look at the clouds Sketchbook - use your brain to have a good time.jpg|Page shown when saying "Using your minds to have a good time" SketchbookBlackPaintClown.png|It spilling paint over the Clown painting Sketchbook - Leaves and sticks.jpg|Page shown when saying "Go and collect some leaves and sticks and arrange them into your favourite colour". GreenIsNotACreativeColorX.png|Sketchbook saying that "Green is not a creative colour" Sketchbook - heart.jpg|Page shown when saying "Listen to your heart" Sketchbook - rain.jpg|Page shown when saying "Listen to the rain" SketchbookVoicesBrain.png|Pointing to poster when saying "Listen to the voices in your brain" Sketchbook page.png|One of the Sketchbook's torn out pages Sketchbook DHMIS 2.png|Sketchbook's cameo appearance on Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Sketchbook Hiding.png|Sketchbook hiding TimeToLurn.jpg|The Sketchbook on a shirt, along with Tony SketchDHMIS3.png|A Sketchbook look-a-like in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 paige derp face.png|Sketchbook in the 6th episode Sketchbook cameo.jpg|Sketchbook cartoonified in DHMIS 6. Trivia *The sketchbook is seen twice on Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME and once in Don't hug me I'm scared 3. *Joseph Pelling mentioned on his twitter that Sketchbook's gender is paper, which could mean that the sketchbook is genderless.https://twitter.com/japelling/status/434274094855753728 *The Sketchbook is commonly known to fans as "Paige," however, that has been debunked; its official name is Sketchbook confirmed by the official website by clicking the first picture and placing the cursor at the bottom to bring up the caption.http://beckyandjoes.com/dont-hug-me-im-scared/ *It is also commonly assumed by fans that Sketchbook's gender is female, even though it is genderless. **This could possibly be because its voice sounds feminine. *Strings were used for Sketchbook's movement. *It does not seem to show its anger in the outside, only on the inside. *Sketchbook states that green is not a creative color, although it has a green strand in its multicolored hair. *Sketchbook states that green is not a creative color, but if you do a research about whether green is a creative color, or not, it turns out that the color green is conservatively creative. This supports the theory that Sketchbook may just dislike Yellow Guy. *It can lift pages of its own self. *If somebody watches the first and sixth episode at the same time, the scene where Sketchbook covers in oil the clown painting is played at the same time where Yellow Guy gets drowned in oil. *When Sketchbook shows the picture of the brain, the Temporal Lobe (the part of the brain that processes auditory information from the ears) is green. This could possibly mean that "Green is not a creative color" means that the ability to understand sounds is useless. *it is possible that sketchbook's favorite color is light turquoise. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Teachers Category:Objects Category:Genderless Characters Category:Puppets Category:Love Cult Category:Non Humans Category:Villains Category:Animated Characters Category:Feminine pronouns Category:Gender-neutral pronouns